The objective is to determine theoretically the spatial distribution of temperature within objects of various sizes and shapes and of various ultrasonic propagation properties relative to their surrounding media. Specifically, analytical and numerical techniques will be employed to determine the steady state pressure and particle velocity spatial distribution inside and outside of lossy objects in te presence of various incident source fields.